


Breaking And Entering

by Sugoi_Potato



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugoi_Potato/pseuds/Sugoi_Potato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Matsuoka has definitely changed during his time away in Australia. Determined to find the reasons for his sudden attitude, (Name) even resorts to cross-dressing in order to infiltrate Samezuka Academy.</p><p>Rin Matsuoka x Reader<br/>(Slight Makoto x Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flashback Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I posted on DeviantArt back in 2014 x'D It still isn't finished-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of it all.

_Haruka dove into the pool, his lean body easily cutting through the water as he gracefully thrust his arms into its surface. “His swimming always looks so smooth.” A young Makoto said next to you. “Yep, like a dolphin!” Nagisa nodded. You couldn’t help but giggle as the boys fawned over Haru’s swimming. “Who’s that?” Nagisa asked, causing you to look over. A boy around your age was pulling on a swimming cap and goggles while stepping onto the starting block of the lane next to Haru’s. His cap covered magenta colored hair. “Rin Matsuoka-kun.” Makoto said. “He transferred into our class last week.”_

_Your (e/c) orbs never left the boy named Rin and you watched as he snapped one of the bands on his goggles, leaping into the water. His swimming wasn’t as smooth as Haru’s was, but he was just as fast and caught up to dolphin-boy in just a few seconds. He somewhat reminded you of a shark. The two boys reached the wall of the pool and spun their bodies in order to kick off. Rin had a pretty powerful kick, which kept him in the lead but Haru wasn’t going to accept that. The raven-haired boy reached the other wall first and he calmly raised his head from the water, pulling off his cap and goggles while performing his signature hair-flick, sending droplets of the liquid flying. Makoto reached out a hand to him and smiled, “No one can beat you when you’re in the water, Haru-chan.” Haru frowned at the nickname “Stop calling me –chan already.” He grumbled but took the outstretched hand anyways.  
“That was so cool, Nanase-kun!” Nagisa practically gushed. “I wanna swim like you!” Haruka sent a glance your way and you smiled brightly at him, giving a thumbs-up. “Way to go, Haru!” Rin rose from the water as well and pulled off his cap and goggles, revealing crimson eyes to go with his hair. “You’re as fast as the rumors said!” Rin smiled. “What was your time?” “I don’t care about my time.” Haruka mumbled, and you all turned to look at him. For a moment Rin seemed surprised but suddenly burst out in hysterical chuckles, holding onto the pool lane for support. “That’s just like the rumors said, too.” He smiled. “Why would you try to get to know someone purely based on rumors?” you asked with a raised brow. Rin only laughed some more, not answering your question._

_“Hey, Nanase.” He said, stepping out of the water. “You interested in entering a relay with me at the next tournament?” As he asked this, you noticed he had pointed teeth. ‘Guess we can add him to our strange collection of aquatic animals.' You thought, clearly amused. “I only do freestyle.” Haru replied, turning to once again face the water. You all watched as he pulled his goggles back on and jumped in. Rin’s crimson eyes turned to you and he smiled, holding out his hand. “I’m Rin Matsuoka. Nice to meet’cha.” “I know,” you smirked, shaking his hand. “(Name) (Last name). Nice to meet you.”  
You pulled down your own goggles, and leaped into the pool, its frigid temperature instantly hitting your skin. Your face broke the surface of the water, and you thrust your arms into the liquid while kicking your legs softly, propelling yourself forward. “(Name)’s swimming is amazing, too!” Nagisa chirped. “Like a mermaid!” “Oh really?” Rin snickered. “Cause she looks more like a seal or somethin’ flopping around, to me.” You stopped swimming and swiveled your head to look at him. “Hey!” you growled._

_Light flared across the scene, and you were instantly transported to another._

_Pain shot through your body as your legs gave out and your knees hit the ground. You raised your small hands in a pathetic attempt to shield your face, small whimpers escaping your lips. A couple of the boys tugged on your (h/c) strands, while others kicked at your torso. “You’re so pathetic!” one of them taunted. “Yeah!” the others agreed, not being able to think of anything else to insult you with. “Oi!” a voice yelled from around the corner. “Leave her alone!” The boys, realizing they had been caught, bolted for it. Dusting yourself off, a hand came into your vision. “Need some help?” the voice asked. Looking up, your eyes came into contact with crimson orbs. Rin was there, wearing an oddly worried expression. A bit reluctantly, you took his hand and he pulled you up. “You okay?” he asked. “Why were they hurting you?” “Who knows?” you mumbled, bangs covering your eyes, “They choose a random person every day. Guess I was it this time.” Rin frowned, scrutinizing your face. “Is something bothering you? Normally you wouldn’t put up with that kind of stuff.” You simply shook your head._

_The magenta-haired boy sighed. “Oi, (Name).” he said, lifting your chin. “If you keep looking down like that, I won’t be able to see your eyes.” The moment you had met, Rin told you that he felt he couldn’t look away from your eyes. That they were nice to look at. You felt your face flush at the memory and tore your gaze from his. “If you ever need my help, just call and I’ll be there.” He smiled. Your eyes widened in slight shock, but you smiled, “Okay.” “Besides,” he smirked. “No one’s allowed to make fun of you except me.” Rin jerked a thumb to his chest for emphasis. You smirked deviously and pushed him before running off with him chasing after you._

_Light faded the scene once again, and a new one came into view._

_“Do you really have to go..? All the way to Australia?” you whispered, clutching onto Rin’s chest as if he would float away if you let go. “It’s something I have to do, (Name).” he said, eyes gazing down at you sadly. But did he really have to go all the way out to Australia in order to achieve his dream of becoming an Olympic swimmer? “I... understand...” you said softly, hugging him a bit tighter. You felt his arms wrap around your waist in return. “Don’t worry,” Rin smiled. “I’ll always come around for visits and stuff. You won’t even realize I’m gone.” You tried your best to raise your head and smile, but a few stray tears leaked out anyways. “Aww, (Name).” Rin frowned, ruffling your hair. His mom called for him so they could leave, and he gave you one more squeeze before waving and running off. Your own mother came up behind you, laying a hand on your shoulder. Her fingers softly stroked your (h/l) locks._

_More light._

_Your mom was cooking on the stove while you sat with your dad on the sofa. A stupid children’s program was on, but you paid no attention to it. You were too busy spacing out. Rin had left the day before. Makoto and Nagisa had offered to come over and cheer you up, but you denied them. Your attention was brought to your mom as she walked into the room. “The stir fry’s almost ready.” She smiled at you in particular and sat next to you, (e/c) orbs shining. You all sat in silence for a few minutes until your dad had lifted his head to sniff the air. “Is something burning?” he asked, looking around. Your mom immediately jumped up, shouting something about the food. You ran out with her._

_Many parts of the kitchen had caught on fire, and your eyes widened in both horror and realization. This creaky, old house wouldn’t last minutes. “Where’s the fire extinguisher?!” your mother yelled. Your father shouted something along the lines of, “It’s upstairs!” and, “I’ll get it!” The both of you hurriedly followed him up the stairs. Just as he had stepped into the room, the ceiling started to creak and wooden beams, along with plaster and other things, crashed to the floor, separating you and your mother from your dad. He let out a pained groan and your mother started to panic. “Are you okay?!” she yelled. “Just hold on, we’ll get you out!” “No!” came the returning shout. “Both of you need to get out of here! I’ll find a way out.” “But-” you started, but he cut you off. “Go, now!” You choked back a sob, and your mother tugged on your hand. “(Name), we have to go!” You stared at the door a moment longer but reluctantly followed your mother’s wishes. The both of you raced down the stairs only to see that most of the house was now covered in flames._  
“We can make it!” Your mom said, determinedly, gripping your hand tighter and running towards the door. More creaking could be heard and your eyes widened as you looked up. “Look out!” you shouted just as the ceiling started to fall apart. The last thing you felt was your mothers’ arms around you.  
Your (e/c) eyes opened slowly but widened drastically at what was in front of them. Your back was pushed against the ground and your mother was leaning over you, shielding you from the large wooden beams with her body. A small trail of blood leaked from her forehead. “M-mom..? What the hell are you doing?!” you yelled, tears burning in the corners of your eyes. The both of you were covered in ash and dirt. Your mother only gave you a weak smile in return to your outburst, too tired to reprimand you for your language. “Don’t worry...” she said quietly. “I’m sure help will come soon...” Sirens could be heard in the distance but the ceiling beams crushing the both of you squeaked in protest, causing your mother to let out a pained groan. “S-stop moving! We have to get out of here!” you cried. “You always made us proud...” Your mom smiled. “Keep swimming, okay? You always look so happy while you do.” “Shut up! Don’t talk like that!” Your mothers’ (e/c) orbs were slowly losing their inner light, and her eyelids slid shut, her body collapsing on yours. The ceiling groaned. “Mom...? Mom! MOM!!” You yelled, desperately trying to wiggle out from beneath her body. Coughs wracked your body as smoke filled your lungs. The sound of the sirens were getting closer. 

_“Haru... Makoto... Somebody!” You cried softly. “Rin.... Rin, where are you..?! You said you would be there to save me..!” Soon, voices reached your ears and small spots of light broke through the beams. Another cough escaped your throat, and you blacked out._

 

Your (e/c) eyes flew open, and you sat up in your bed, screaming. After a few moments of hyperventilating, your grandma’s voice reached your ears from downstairs. “(Name)! Makoto is here to walk you to school! (Name)!” For a moment, you simply stared at your reflection in the mirror. (h/l) (h/c) strands clung to your cheeks, along with beads of sweat. Getting up with a sigh, you walked into your bathroom. After brushing your hair, teeth and doing your business, you pulled on your Iwatobi high school uniform and walked downstairs. You kissed you grandma good-bye and grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster, letting it hang from your mouth. Slipping your feet into your shoes, you opened the door to see Makoto standing there with his usual smile. “Good morning, (Name)-chan.” “Good morning, Makoto.” You smiled in return. “I’m guessing Haru isn’t ready yet, so we should probably go get him.” The brunette smiled sheepishly and you nodded, slinging your backpack over your shoulder and walking out.


	2. Digging It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going on an adventure and hoping to not get arrested for trespassing.

You and Makoto jogged through the streets on the way to pick up Haru for school. “Good morning, Tamura-san.” The both of you said as you approached the nice old lady. “Good morning, Makoto-chan. (Name)-chan.” She smiled and reached a hand into her bag. “Take this with you.” Miss Tamura held out a small bundle to Makoto. He took it with thanks and the both of you continued to walk, throwing a “See ya’ later!” over your shoulders. “Take care now!” she called back.

Makoto took the steps two at a time as you lagged behind him, silently cursing his long legs. A loud mewl stopped you in your tracks and you looked down to see a tiny white kitten. Makoto took a step back and leaned down to pet it. “Good morning,” he smiled to it, making you chuckle.

Upon arriving at the Nanase household, Makoto rang the doorbell. No reply came and the brunette stepped back to look at the upstairs window. “Oh, come on...” he frowned. The two of you jogged to the back door and slid it open, muttering an “Excuse me”. The both of you continued to walk forward, turning right and walking through a quite annoying door-cover-thing. “Naturally, he’s here.” Makoto sighed, pointing at the laundry basket of clothes. “Maybe you should wait out here, (Name)-chan.” “Pfft, please.” You scoffed, walking forward and Makoto stuttered your name loudly as you yanked open the door to Haru’s washroom and shouted an “I’m coming in”. Raven hair immediately rose from the water in the bath tub and was flicked, sending water droplets onto your uniform. Haruka looked up at you with a somewhat surprised expression while you frowned at him. Makoto laughed sheepishly and stepped forward, reaching a hand out to the dolphin boy. “Good morning, Haru-chan.” He smiled. “I told you to lay off the –chan.” The blackette responded after a moment, grasping the hand as a means to pull himself up. The two boys glanced at you suggestively, but you simply stood there with a raised brow and arms crossed. Haru sighed and pulled himself up, revealing the swimsuit that clung to his hips. “You were in the bath with your swimsuit on again?” Makoto sighed, causing you to practically burst into laughter. “Buzz off, you’re gonna be late.” Haru replied, stepping out of the bath tub. “That’s my line.” Makoto groaned.

The three of you were in Haru’s kitchen now, and Haruka was grilling mackerel. “Wait, why are you grilling fish?!” Makoto whined loudly. “I haven’t had breakfast.” “And you’re wearing an apron over your swimsuit. Aren’t you cold?” “I don’t want to get oil on my swimsuit.” “Does it really matter, Haru?” you asked. “I’m sure you have twenty more just like it.” He sent you a mild glare before turning back to his fish. The toaster popped and the two of you looked over. “Toast and fish?” Makoto raised a brow.

 

“So,” Haru said as the three of you walked down the street, him now being fully dressed. “why did you guys come get me?” “You didn’t show up for the assembly yesterday.” Makoto said. “I called in sick.” You rolled your eyes at Haruka’s lame excuses to skip school. “Do you know which class you’re in, then?” you shot a glance at the fish-brain and he looked back at you, not answering. “We’re all in the same class again.” Makoto chuckled, “Class 1.” “We’ve got a new lady as our homeroom teacher.” You piped up. “Apparently, they already gave her a nickname.” But Haru wasn’t listening, as he just stared out towards the ocean. You and Makoto exchanged knowing glances, before he said, “I hope it gets warmer soon so you can swim.” Haru looked away with a pout and you giggled.

“Mr. Junichi Tadokoro.” The teacher called, and a responding ‘Here.’ sounded. “Miss Kaori Tezuka.” “Here.” “Miss (Name) (Last name).” “Present!” you shouted, nearly jumping up from your desk. Makoto chuckled next to you. “Um...” The teacher paused. “Miss Haruka Nanase.” Laughs and giggles resounded throughout the room and Haru simply closed his eyes in a subtle pout. You honestly felt kind of bad for him, since he was always being mistaken for a girl.

“Ma’am, Haruka’s a guy!” Makoto said, raising his hand and leaning toward his fish-brained friend. The class burst into laughter again. “Oh, you’re right!” the teacher gasped. “I’m sorry, Nanase-kun!” “No worries.” Makoto whispered to Haru with a smile, but he ignored it. “You were absent yesterday, right?” the lady up front asked. “I’m Miho Amakata, your new homeroom teacher. Nice to meet you.” She smiled.

Some students in the corner of the room were talking about how Miss Ama-sensei had some big job in Tokyo that had ended badly, so she resorted to being a teacher.

“So, lunch...” Makoto turned to you and Haru. “Wanna eat on the roof?” Haru frowned at him and you chuckled sheepishly.

“I didn’t bring lunch.” Haru said as the three of you walked down the stairs. You clenched your bento box closer to you, unwilling to share. “Go buy something, then?” Makoto suggested. “Or do you want some of this?” he asked, pulling out the bundle that Miss Tamura had given him earlier that morning. “Squid.” Haru looked down at the strips in distaste, probably wishing it was mackerel, when an energetic voice came from down the stairs.

“Haru-chan! Mako-chan! (Name)-chan! It’s been forever!” The three of you looked down to see a short boy with blonde hair and bright, pink eyes. “I’ll be joining you here at Iwatobi High School.” He smiled brightly. “Mako-chan? Haru-chan? (Name)-chan?” the three of you asked each other in confusion before eyes widened and looked back at the boy. “Nagisa?!” The blonde boy smiled widely at their realization.

 

“How many years has it been?” Makoto asked. “I don’t think I saw you after the swimming club was shut down.” The four of you had made it up to the roof, and were looking out over the school grounds. “Yes, because I went to a different school.” Nagisa confirmed. The boy’s face suddenly broke out into a smile. “There are cherry blossom trees next to the pool! Weren’t there cherry blossom trees next to the pool at your grade school, Haru-chan?” “Stop calling me that.” Haru growled and Nagisa turned to him. “But that’s your name, Haru-chan.” He pouted cutely.

“But that pool is old and not in use. There’s no swim club, either.” Makoto said and the three of you looked over at him. “Where do you swim, then?” Nagisa asked. “I quit swimming competitively.” Haru frowned and you looked up at him, brows slightly creased with worry. “Eh?!” Nagisa frowned. “Why’d you quit?! I was all excited about getting to swim with you again in high school!” “We’re not little kids anymore. Things aren’t the way they used to be.”

.”Well, he stopped swimming competitively, but he still loves water.” Makoto smiled sheepishly. “Haru can’t live without being in water. During the summer, he swims in the ocean-” “Yeah, and we even caught him flipping around in the tub this morning!” you added for emphasis. “What does that have to do with swimming?” Nagisa frowned. “That just means he likes baths. Oh, I know!” he jumped up. “How about a hot springs club? Let’s start a hot springs club!” he whined while tugging on Haru’s jacket. You and Makoto chuckled. “I can’t stand the heat.” Haru argued. “Don’t be like that!” “No.” “Okay then...” “I refuse.” “I didn’t even say anything yet!” You and Makoto shared a glance and chuckled, the both of you thinking that Nagisa hadn’t changed a bit.

The sound of a girl’s voice brought your attention behind you and your eyes were drawn to the girl on the right out of the two of them. She had magenta colored hair and strangely familiar crimson eyes. You felt your jaw clench and gut tighten as your (e/c) orbs met with them.

 

“Hey, have you heard?” Nagisa asked as he jumped and twirled around on the stairs, the rest of you in tow. “The swimming club we went to in grade school is gonna be torn down soon.” Your eyes widened. That was where you had first become friends with Rin. Nagisa jumped the final step. “So before that happens, why don’t we pay a visit?” “To dig that up?” Makoto asked and you glanced at him. “Exactly!” Nagisa grinned, getting into a sneaky position. “We can sneak in at night...” “You can go by yourself.” A voice snapped and you turned to see that it was Haru. “Don’t say that! Come with us, Haru-chan.” Nagisa whined. “I’m not going.” “Don’t you think it’ll be fun?” “I don’t.” “Why don’t you just humor him?” Makoto asked. “No, it’s too much effort.” Haru pouted. “But there’s a pool there.” Makoto put a hand to his chin as if in thought. You giggled as Haru’s eyebrow twitched. “A pool is much bigger than a bathtub.” The brunette smiled slyly. Haru looked back at his friend and you secretly threw Mako a thumbs-up, knowing that his master skills of manipulation had worked.

 

“Wow. You live by yourself, Haru-chan?” Nagisa asked as he slid open the doors of the old-fashioned house. “His mom went with his dad when he had to move because of work.” Makoto explained. “Oh, (Name)!” Nagisa exclaimed, turning to you. “You live with your grandma now, right? Ever since-” “Nagisa!” Makoto scolded as you frowned deeply but quickly shook things off with a forced smile. “N-no, that’s okay, Mako-chan! That’s right, Nagi-chan.” Nagisa sent you an apologetic look, but you smiled back.

“Wait, fish again?” Makoto groaned as you all walked into the kitchen to see Haru grilling more mackerel. “Nobody’s forcing you to eat it.” The raven-haired boy frowned and you couldn’t help but giggle at Haru’s pouty face. “Looks delicious.” Nagisa smiled. “Haru-chan was always a good cook.”

“So, are you sure about this?” Mako asked, suddenly seeming gloomy. “Weren’t you all for it earlier? Are you getting scared?” Nagisa asked in return. “It’s not that. Is it ok for just the four of us to dig it up?” “Can’t do anything about that. Rin-chan isn’t in Japan anymore.” You flinched slightly at the name. Your mind flashed back to the day Rin had told you all that he would be leaving for Australia.

 

_You, Rin, Makoto, and Haruka stood in front of the garden at your grade school, looking up at the cherry blossom tree. “I won’t be attending middle school here.” Rin suddenly said and your eyes widened as you turned to face him. “Huh? What do you mean, Rin?” Makoto asked, turning to the redhead. “I’m going to Australia.” He said it as if it wasn’t a big deal. “You mean you’re going to a different country?” The brunette frowned. “Yep. I’m going to a swimming school.” You were frozen to the spot. You knew that you should be supporting Rin. He was chasing his dream, after all. But another part of you was angry at him for being such a stupid, stuck-up, snobby- You were snapped out of your thoughts as Haru finally spoke up and asked what the shark boy was trying to do._

_“I’m going to become an Olympic swimmer.” He smiled. Apparently, you were the only one that Rin had told his dream to. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Makoto’s voice level was rising. “What about the relay?” “I’ll swim in the relay. I’m leaving the day after the tournament.” Rin answered nonchalantly. “So this will be the last time the four of us swim together.” “I only swim freestyle.” You heard Haru say. “That’s why you have to swim in the relay.” Rin said, clenching a fist over some dead leaves and turned back towards you three. “This is our last chance. Let’s swim together, Nanase. You too, (Name).” Your eyes widened as he mentioned you. After a moment you shook your head slowly, (h/c) locks bouncing. “If I swim in the relay with you guys, the Nagi-chan won’t be able to swim with you. I think I’ll cheer you guys on this time.” Makoto seemed like he was about to say that you could take his place in the relay, but you smiled and shook your head again. Rin seemed disappointed, but he smiled at you anyways before turning back to Haru. “If you swim with me...” the redhead started, causing Haru to look up. The wind blew then, causing petals to fall from the cherry blossom tree next to you. Pale pink petals surrounded the four of you, making everything seem like it was a dream or something._

_“I’ll show you a sight you’ve never seen before.”_

 

“This place is pretty trashed.” Makoto said, looking up at the abandoned swim club. Dirt trails were smudged down the eyes of the smiling swimmer on the front of the building, giving the whole place a much creepier vibe. “Here, just in case.” Nagisa pulled out a totally unsuspicious white powder, causing you to raise a brow in defiance. “Purifying salt.” “Salt?” Makoto asked, and you sighed in relief. _‘You watch too many movies, (Name).’_ you thought. “They say the place is haunted.” Nagisa continued. “Don’t scare me,” Makoto laughed uneasily, making Nagisa frown. “I’m not lying.” He said and the brunette yelped slightly in fear. Your (e/c) took a moment to take in the scenery as the blonde continued. “People have seen shadows moving around and hearing sobbing voices." Makoto’s eye twitched and you smiled at him sheepishly. 

“Stand still.” Nagisa said, throwing the salt on Makoto before moving on to you and Haru. “Hey.” The raven-haired boy suddenly spoke up, causing the other boys to look at him. “W-what is it?” Makoto stuttered. Haru brought a few grains of the powder up to his lips and tasted it. “This isn’t salt, it’s sugar.” Nagisa and Makoto seemed frozen and their eyes reflected dark pools.

 

“Well, it’s all mental anyway, so sugar will still get the job done.” Nagisa smiled as you four navigated your way through the empty halls. “Clichéd as hell.” Haru muttered. “It is one of the oldest mistakes out there.” The tall brunette next to him smiled. The blonde held a flashlight, and Makoto a shovel.

A loud clanging noise suddenly resounded throughout the hallway, causing Makoto to yelp and hide behind Haru. “W-what was that?!” he whimpered. Nagisa looked back at him with a sheepish smile. “My foot accidentally hit an empty can.” You scolded Nagisa by telling him to be more careful and Makoto yelled, “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?!” “You always were scared of the dark.” “You’re not helping any!” “Sorry.” A strange sensation prickled the back of your neck as you got the feeling you were being watched. You looked around cautiously, but saw nothing.

 

You all eventually arrived at the locker room where numerous aquatic animals were spray painted on the side. “This brings back memories. It’s not as trashed inside as I expected.” “This is...” Nagisa started, running to a wall that had many picture frames hung on it. “The lounge.” You were each looking around when Nagisa called, “Hurry up! Look.” He said as you three came over. He was pointing to one of the frames. “This is the picture from when we won the relay.” Makoto was on the far end striking a peace sign pose next to Haru, who’s shoulder Rin was leaning heavily upon, you were leaning on the redhead’s other shoulder and Nagisa was next to you, pumping a fist in the air. You were all smiling widely, except for Haru, of course. And in Rin’s hands was the trophy that the four of them had worked so hard to win. Your mind was taken back to the day of the relay.

 

_The cheers of the crowd sounded loudly in your ears as you watched the boys from the stands, cheering as loudly as you could, your parents next to you. Rin was swimming his perfect butterfly stroke back to the wall, Haruka eagerly awaiting his turn to swim. As the redhead reached the wall, Haru pulled down his goggles and jumped in._

_You were all now looking at the trophy that lay in a box in the hole that you had dug. “The five of us won this together, so it doesn’t make sense for one person to take it home.” Rin said, and you were surprised when he had included you in that statement. “You helped too, (Name).” he smiled, crimson irises shining and you flushed slightly but smiled back with a nod. “So let’s put it in a time capsule and dig it up when we’re grown up. Romantic, right?” he smiled, looking at Haru who pouted and looked away in return._

 

“Let’s go (Name), Haru.” Makoto said, detaching you from your memories, and apparently Haru as well. “Think the marker is still there?” you asked. “Can we pick up the pace a little?” Makoto whined before stopping abruptly. You turned to look down the hallway and your eyes widened as a shadow could be seen walking towards your group. Loud footsteps echoed through the hallway and Makoto whimpered as they came closer. A tall male figure in a black and green tracksuit neared the four of you and magenta hair peeked out from the cap he wore on his head. Crimson eyes could just barely be seen as the figure lifted his head. You could’ve sworn that your heart stopped.

**Rin.**


	3. Reunion At The Starting Block!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin shows what he's made of. Or at least, he attempts to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY GUYS, I'M OFFICIALLY DOING THE FIRST UPDATE ON THIS AFTER 2 YEARS. LET'S SEE IF I CAN STILL WRITE FREE x'D

Rin's figure stopped a few feet away, fingers grasping the brim of his cap. "Yo." He muttered. "Huh? Who's there?", Nagisa asked uneasily, looking over at Makoto. The brunette responded with a whispered, "I can't tell." But you knew who it was. And when you glanced at Haru, you could tell that he did, too.

"I didn't think I'd run into you guys here." The redhead sighed, pulling his hand back to snap the strap on the back of his cap. (Dr. Suess moment? x'D) Makoto and Nagisa's gasps resounded, and it was apparent that they had finally come to the conclusion of the identity of the strange figure that was standing in front of them. "Rin!" "Rin-chan!" Disgruntled eyes were revealed as he removed his cap. "You're back from Australia! ", Nagisa cheered, jumping forward to grasp Rin's arm. "What are you doing here, though?", Makoto asked, also taking a step forward. Haru shared an uneasy look with you, both of you reluctant to bombard the redhead so quickly.

"This must be fate!" Nagisa smiled, turning to look back at the rest of you. But whatever else he said landed on deaf ears, as you were caught into some-what of a stare-down with Rin. Your eyes and heart burned with unrevealed feelings, while Rin only blinked boredly.

"Haru! You're still hanging out with these guys?" Rin wheezed a bit. "You never learn." Your hand involuntarily clutched at the shirt fabric over your heart. "What are you talking about, Rin?", Makoto asked as he and Nagisa stared at him, confused. "And what about you? Have _you_ learned anything? ", Haru retorted, causing you all to look back at him. "Haru?", Makoto gasped.

"I'm glad you asked," Rin smirked, cracking his neck. "Why don't I show you? Let's race, Haru." The redhead walked down the hallway. "Race? Wait, Haru!" Makoto yelled, reaching a hand out as Haru moved to follow his rival. The blackette ignored him. "Did they just ditch us?" Nagisa asked, frowning at you. "Looks like it.." the brunette on your other side mumbled, also turning to look at you. You said nothing as the boys ran to catch up to them, shouting, "Wait!"

"That's right.. " you whispered, digging your nails into the sides of your arms. _"They don't know."_

 

Walking quite slowly, you managed to catch up to them eventually, coming across the unsurprising sight of Rin and Haru stripping down to- you guessed it- their swimsuits. "I'll show you how different we are now," Rin said, throwing his shirt to the ground. Haru respond in kind with a "Sure. Show me." "They're going to swim here?!" Nagisa asked as Makoto gaped. Heat rose to your cheeks as your eyes landed on Rin's upper body. _'Holy shit, puberty hit him harder than-'_ You slapped your hands against your face, _'What the hell am I thinking at a time like this?! You can't just ogle your best friend after seeing him for the first time in-- just focus.'_ "Wait, hold on.." Makoto sweat-dropped. "Haru, that's a bad idea! DAH!!" the brunette screamed as Haru's pants dropped to the floor, revealing the spandex suit. "Wait, you've been wearing that the whole day?!" "Rin-chan, too!" "We have to stop them!" "Do we really?" "Hey!", Nagisa and Makoto bickered back and forth. "This is the only way," you said, causing the two to look at you confusedly. You brought a hand to your chest, curling it into a fist. "He needs to move forward." You felt cold sweat break out onto your forehead. The two teens beside you obviously didn't understand, but looked forward anyway. 

Rin and Haru locked gazes, either one not daring to take a step forward until their rival did. Still eyeing each other, they eventually broke out into a sprint towards the starting blocks. "Let's do this, Haru!" Rin shouted, pulling his goggles over his eyes and flinging himself onto the platform in one, graceful motion, making you giggle a bit. The two swimmers got into their diving positions, "Ready, go-" but they suddenly stopped.

"There isn't any water," Nagisa said, shining his flashlight down into the empty pool. A rat scurried away, and you cringed in both disgust and disappointment. "That's why I told you to stop," Makoto sighed. Rin 'tched', "Lame." Your (e/c) orbs narrowed. _'What's with him? Is he really still upset over **that**?'_ The redhead's feet slapped loudly against the floor as he walked to a corner of the room to begin rummaging through his bag. "Oh, yeah." He began, nonchalantly, "Did you guys come here for this?" Your eyes widened as Rin bounced an object in his hand. "Oh, our trophy, " Nagisa gasped. 

**"I don't need this thing anymore."**

Rin glared at the trophy one last time before walking away, letting it fall to the ground. "Hey!" Makoto and Nagisa gasped out, reaching for the object. Gasping yourself, you dived for it, just barely missing the priceless object as it clattered loudly. "Rin-chan.." Nagisa stared after him. "He's kinda changed."

Crawling the remaining distance over, you cradled the trophy to your chest. "How could he..?" You whispered. "How can he treat our most precious memories with him like they didn't matter at all?" "(Name).." Makoto whispered, gazing at you sadly. (Nickname)-chan--" Nagisa started, but, biting your lip, you cut him off. "I don't believe for a second that he didn't want this.. Why else would he have bothered coming here? Haru.." you looked at said raven-haired boy, but became silent as you realized that he was probably in his own little world as he stared after Rin.

With shaking hands, you clutched the trophy tighter to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the reader doesn't have much dialogue yet, but worry not. She'll get her share of it eue


End file.
